The Unspoken Guardian
by SilentThunder086
Summary: When the Knights meet a rogue Saxon, they instantly put up their guard. Loyalties are questioned, stress mounts, and unthinkable alliances are formed as the knights draw ever closer to confronting the Saxons. may become slightly AU later


****

DISCLAIMER: I don't know if King Arthur belongs to history or what, but all I know is that he doesn't belong to me. Neither do his friends Lancelot, Tristan, Guinevere, or the whole gang. Kestrel belongs to me though...a total made-up character who came from my mind without any outside resources. If any similarities come up to another character, I'm sorry.

Otherwise, just go ahead and enjoy the story! Reviews are appreciated - no flames, please, because I have a fragile ego lol.

PROLOGUE: (before the King Arthur storyline)

The serfs of Marius were all asleep in their huts, preparing for the long day that would lay ahead of them when the sun would arise. A day bound to bring more hardship and turmoil. Guinevere knew that this would be a day she would never forget, though. As she walked silently among the village looking for food, she came upon a figure standing in the moonlight. Just standing there.

As she approached the figure warily, she saw that it was indeed a woman. She had brownish-blonde hair and appeared to be starving. A brown cloak hung off of her shoulders, barely tied in the front.

The figure turned around as she felt the Woad's presence and a visible expression of fear was in her eyes. What was she scared of? Being caught? The face of the intruder was indeed sunken in ever-so-slightly, showing that she had gone days upon days without a sufficient amount of food. Guinevere looked over the woman's outfit, hoping to determine where she had come from. Was she a Roman? A Woad? Or...

Guinevere's fears came true. Even though the outfit was worn and tattered from many days of active wear, it was indeed that of a Saxon female warrior. They killed all they came across, or so Guinevere had heard. She had never really encountered a Saxon before now...

The girl did the same thing that Guinevere had done to her. It was evident that this was a Woad that she had come across. Cedric had killed many a number of Woads and that had set a great deal of the population against the Saxons. The only family she knew.

"Please," she said in English, accented with a heavy Germanic accent. "I am out of food. I have been for many days. I mean you no harm..." The Woad, without hesitation, reached into a bag she was carrying with her and took out a little bit of bread . . . the last little bit she had.

"Here. Take it. You need it more than I." The Saxon came forward and accepted the bread with many thanks. It was gone in an instant - much quicker than it took to find that portion.

"Thank you," she said, facing Guinevere. "I am Kestrel. A Geat. Don't let my appearance fool you. The Saxons overtook my village and killed all of them, including my family. I am unsure why I have been spared, but I became a Saxon that day."

"I am Guinevere," the other said. "I am posing as a serf of this monster who owns this land in order to find one of my own. Lucan. He was taken from us when he wandered away from home, and I believe that he is somewhere on this land. We are starving, and Marius refuses to let us keep a bit more food for ourselves. The village elder spoke against him, and look what happened..." She pointed off to the side and showed Kestrel the old man, strung up and beaten.

The Saxon was quiet for a few minutes. "Guinevere, I know of a herd of sheep of a farmer not far from here. I do not want to take one of them during the day hours because they are guarded by some vicious beasts, but now that its still twilight I might be successful. I will bring a great deal back for you and your kin."

"We would be forever grateful for your generosity," the Woad said with a smile. "Do not get yourself into trouble though, Kestrel. I am sure I can find more food for us."

"I will come search you out when I am successful," she said before she walked off as quietly as she had originally come.

Later that day when the sun was high in the sky, Kestrel journeyed back into the serf village with pieces of sheep wrapped, ready for distribution. She had caught a couple of eyes as she wandered around, dodging guards and searching for the Woad she had befriended earlier. As she slipped into a corner she saw a man off to the side, watching her. "Can I help you with something?" he asked her.

"I am actually looking for the one they call Guinevere. I have brought her...gifts..."

A saddened look came across his face. "They took her away today. I didn't catch all of it, but there was a struggle to get her into the dungeons." He pointed over to a building jutting out of the wall. When he noticed that she was contemplating going over there to get her out he stopped her by saying, "He has guards watching it. You are certainly going to be killed." She stopped, turned around, and thrust the meat towards him.

"Here. Take it. Distribute it to those who need it most." And with that, she turned back towards the woods. Those monsters had taken Guinevere and what they were going to do with her, Kestrel could only imagined. Guinevere had given her food when she needed it most. Now, they had captured a genuinely good soul and for why, she didn't know. She made the vow to herself and the gods that she wouldn't rest, however, until she saw Guinevere safely out and well again.


End file.
